


Monday Morning

by ashesbonesandsins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Criminal!Seongwu, Detective!Daniel, How Do I Tag, M/M, Office Sex, jaehwan is being jaehwan, ong seongwu being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesbonesandsins/pseuds/ashesbonesandsins
Summary: Daniel is sure he studied law, but he can't decide if this is a mistake or not.





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if it's still awkward! This supposed to be on ongnielweek day 5 but I finished this just recently so yeah. Have a nice Monday!
> 
> (This work is unedited)

It is Monday. People hates Monday. Kang Daniel is no exception. A cup of doppio was served at his table, nearly finished despite the fact that it was brought to him only a few minutes ago. Two shots of espresso, much stronger than his usual iced americano, and it’s still not enough. Daniel felt like he needed the world strongest vodka to make his mind clearer, or scratch that, to lose his mind. It is even better if he lost all of his memories altogether probably.

He still couldn’t get over the fact that he slept with a guy, which is not a problem. That this guy is so hot, also not a problem. That Daniel turned out to crave more of him, not quite a serious problem. But this guy is a top class criminal who was assigned to help the police department a week ago, because apparently, no one else is capable to do the job beside Daniel of course, which makes it a huge problem. And today he had to do paperwork in which the guy should sign and complete some details, which means the criminal who goes by the name Ong Seongwoo would come by his office anytime so—

**_Knock, knock._ **

“Sir?”

_There he is. Such a nice timing._

“Yes? Come in.”

His office door was opened by his assistant, Kim Jaehwan, who brought a handcuffed guy inside.

“Jaehwan you do know that we have a technology called intercom, right?”

The addressed person could only give a sheepish smile, reasoned that it is not convenient—which Daniel couldn’t understand—and proceed to leave the two of them in Daniel’s office after giving Seongwoo’s handcuff key to Daniel.

“Morning Detective Kang, looks like you’re having the time of your life, and here I am as an inmate again!” the criminal sing songs, mocking Daniel with all his might. As if his existence is not enough to drive Daniel to the edge.

_Professional only, Daniel, breathe._

“Look here, Ong Seongwoo, we will work on this document quickly, and you could go back to your cell, and we shall not meet each other ever again.” Daniel orders, his voice was lowered as an attempt to intimidate the man in front of him.

Which, of course, failed.

Tick tock, the sound of the clock. Seongwoo played with his handcuff, scanning Daniel’s table, analyzing the scattered papers, pens, and post-its.

“Well, Detective Kang, surely you haven’t got the news, then. Maybe you would like to ask Mr. Kim about that.”

Raising his eyebrows suspiciously, Daniel push the button of his intercom, connecting him to Jaehwan. His assistant picks up in a matter of seconds,

“Yes, Mr. Kang?” Jaehwan’s tone sounds playful, probably waiting for Daniel’s rant since he loves seeing Daniel being miserable.

“Is there anything that you happen to forget to tell me about Ong Seongwoo?”

A moment of silence, then a hum and an _ohh_ from Jaehwan.

“You mean, the document that I leave on your table that happens to slip from your sight because you’re so distracted by the hot crimi—“

**_Beep, beep._ **

Papers flipped, papers thrown to the floor. Daniel’s cup of doppio nearly knocked when he finally finds the envelope marked with ‘important’ sign from his higher-ups. He opened the envelope, taking the papers inside, reading them, his eyes widening to its maximum by the time he reached the end of the letter. The letter, which compliments his doomed day, says that the higher-ups are considering to make Seongwoo works for the police department without salary and under surveillance— _his_ surveillance. It is stated that the job would act as a substitute of his penalty and he would serve the police department until he was at the age to retire.

Daniel looks at Seongwoo who was enjoying the view of Daniel’s office, or more accurately, enjoying the contorted experssion on Daniel’s face upon reading the letter.

“No way,” Daniel’s voice barely comes out.

“Yes way.”

“No, how could this be possible?”

“Yes, it is possible Detective Kang, for a movie maniac you haven’t watch Catch Me if You Can, then?”

_Breath in, breath out. Daniel, you can do this._

“It is, like, a long time ago. Besides, why should we hire a criminal? I’m sure there’s a lot of people out there who can do this job just as well as you,” Daniel’s brain certainly short-circuited since he forgot why Ong Seongwoo is there in the first place.

“Apparently a lot of people turns out to be none.”

Ong Seongwoo stating facts, Kang Daniel retracts.

“Fine. Let’s first finish the paperwork so I could submit the case report quickly.”

_Before I lose my mind for real._

Daniel reached for the handcuff key, unclasping the thing from Seongwoo’s wrist. He sort the paper for Seongwoo to fill and sign, trying hard to not make eye contact with the prisoner. Daniel was cursing in his mind, about what possessed his higher-ups’ minds that they came up with such idea. He slowly regains his concentration, but not for long, when he felt Seongwoo’s feet goes up his knees to his thighs.

“Thinking about me, Mr. Kang?”

Seongwoo was there, sitting prettily. Hands resting on his chin, blinking his eyes innocently, contradicting his feet movement that already reached Daniel’s inner thigh by now.

“Ong Seongwoo…” Daniel groans sexily, making Seongwoo stopped a bit. Just for a bit, because soon his feet already grazing Daniel’s crotch feeling the bulge fills the space in his pants. Daniel should know better that his voice can turn the criminal on so much. He can feel Seongwoo’s hot gaze not leaving him even for a second, and when their eyes met, Daniel was greeted with a sly smirk, asking for a challenge. _I’m not gonna lose_ , Daniel competitive side speaking, but his rational side told him that he already lost since the start. Seongwoo’s feet massaged Daniel’s erection as his face turns more and more sensual.

This guy, is a facial expression genius.

Seongwoo is probably is a genius in every aspect since Daniel could feel his cock strains against his dress pants, and just as he felt that he’s nearing his climax, Seongwoo stopped.

“My feet hurts.”

His feet is back on the floor, his focus is back on the documents. Pen against the paper, as if he has been working on it for minutes.

“Who…”

“Who did what Mr.Kang?” The criminal abruptly answers while his hands busy filling the documents.

“...fucking cares that your feet hurts?”

_‘Well, no one,'_ Seongwoo  didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he chose to ignore Daniel. Part of him did that to tease him, but on the other hand he needs to finish the documents before they forgot to do it later.

“Ya, Ong Seongwoo!”

Daniel’s hands slammed against the table. Seongwoo startled, glancing towards Daniel who was standing and leaning to his direction now. Fuck the documents, now it’s time for him to be fucked.

“Yes, Mr. Kang?” Coyly, he said that to Daniel. Both of them now in the same position, standing face to face to each other, Seongwoo’s collarbones and chest exposed to Daniel. The detective didn’t even realize when did Seongwoo unbutton his shirt, blatantly showing his chest that is still decorated with Daniel’s marks from previous event. Daniel felt himself being pulled by his tie, hot breath tickling his ear.

“You know Mr. Kang, I’m under your supervision, just order me. What do you want me to do?”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s pants long gone, his erection swallowed whole by the criminal who was now on his knees, bobbing his head up and down. Daniel groans, head thrown back on his chair, fingers pulling the soft locks of Seongwoo’s hair.

“Fuck, you take me so well.”

Daniel regrets that he didn’t ask for blowjob on their encounter before, because damn, no one can take his whole length on the first try. Except Ong Seongwoo. His thin lips stretched, warm around his cock, hands alternating between massaging his balls and thighs. Daniel wondered if Seongwoo is a professional in every single thing in life. He pulled Seongwoo’s hair harshly, pulling his dick out Seongwoo’s mouth which eagerly trying to chase his dick like a cat hungry for his milk.

“Patience, kitten. I have to fill you down there before you can have your milk.”

Seongwoo threw a teasing smile, purring as Daniel’s hand caressing his jaw. He spends no time to strip out of his clothes, and proceeds to bend over Daniel’s desk, jutting out his tiny but supple ass.

“I thought…” Seongwoo lets out a pleasant sigh as Daniel gropes his cheek. “…that I will never had the chance to do this with you again a-ahh!” Cold liquid smeared on his butt, he can feel Daniel kneading his ass cheeks, spreading them more to show his tight hole. Daniel poured more lube on his hole, one finger slowly dipping in.

“Fuck, you’re still a bit loose.”

Seongwoo eagerly moves on Daniel’s finger, fucking himself on the pretty and long digit. “You’re so fucking big, Daniel, hahh-“ Daniel suddenly adds his finger, liking that Seongwoo calling him by his name. He feels like they’re more intimate that way. “I thought my hole was gonna gape for a whole week.” Four fingers in and Seongwoo buried his face on his arms that has given up from supporting himself. He slowly turns his head, looking at Daniel who was staring at him with lust. He was sure his own face was flushed by now.

 “I can’t imagine if I won’t be filled with you again.”

Daniel give his butt a light smack, before catching is hips in a wet kiss. Tongue battling for dominance and Seongwoo just give in when he felt Daniel’s erection pressing against his ass.

“Danhh… enter me now”

Seongwoo can’t process what happened next, neither did he question why Daniel keeps condoms in his office. All he knows is how hot Daniel is while he ripped open the package, rolled it on his member and slapped on some lube. Seongwoo felt his body being pulled to a standing position, his hands grabbing the edge of the desk, Daniel’s hands securely holding his waist.

The stretch is so good. The feeling of being filled is so fulfilling as if he waited for a whole year when in reality it’s no longer than 48 hours. Daniel rocking them in a slow pace before pulling out completely, looking at Seongwoo’s pulsating hole, and slamming into him suddenly.

“Seongwoo-ah, do you know how much of a tease you are?” Daniel sucks and bites on his nape, tongue dancing along his shoulders. “Twenty eight years, and I never get this much pleasure when fucking someone.” Seongwoo throws his head back when Daniel bites hard on his shoulder, his right leg lifted so Daniel can slam onto him deeper.

“So beautiful for me…”

Daniel’s free hand roaming on Seongwoo’s body, teasing every part of him. Seongwoo is sure his moans can be heard from outside, except luckily, Daniel’s office is soundproofed. They stayed in that position for some time, before Seongwoo’s leg gave out and both of them paused for a while. Just as Seongwoo was catching his breath, his body suddenly slammed onto the cold glass surface of Daniel’s desk, some of the things there just thrown to the floor.

“Daniel, stop! Wait! AH!” Daniel was thrusting brutally, ignoring Seongwo’s shrieks. “Wait, Niel!” Seongwoo was crying between his moans, his hands reaching for something but immediately caught by Daniel. Both of his hands now held tightly on his back, when he felt cold around his wrist. Kinky shit, Daniel just handcuffed his hands.  He lets Daniel uses him the way he wants, one of his legs lifted to Daniel’s shoulder, waves of pleasure flooded his senses. He wondered how Daniel managed to precisely hits his sweet spot while thrusting to him wildly. Staccato of ahs and whines were all that came out from his mouth.

“I’m gonna cum!” Seongwoo’s vision becomes white. His orgasm hits hard and Daniel not even slowing down. Seongwoo felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes, his body was so sore. He lets himself being Daniel’s fucktoy, until his legs went numb and he slowly slipped to the floor.

Empty.

He felt empty as Daniel pulled out, he himself being seated on the floor. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Daniel’s cock, the condom was thrown to the floor while Daniel pumped his cock in front of him. Seongwoo opens his mouth on reflex, catering the upcoming shots of cum. Obediently, he swallows all of it, like a well-raised cat.

“Fuck,” Daniel groans, slumping on his chair. Both of them panting so hard to regain their breath.

 

 

 

 

 

“Finished, Mr. Kang?”

Daniel went stiff upon hearing the voice.

“What the fuck Kim Jaehwan how-“

“I told you to wait, Daniel, you slammed me on your intercom button when Jaehwan called you.”

Daniel stared at Seongwoo as if he’s not believing the situation.

“The offer is very beneficial, Mr. Kang. I sincerely advise you to discuss it with the higher ups. Good afternoon.” There was a pause before Jaehwan speak again,

“I think the intercom is very useful, Mr. Kang.”

**_Beep._ **

**Author's Note:**

> uwu *runs*


End file.
